ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Saya (character)
is the main female protagonist of Ultrawoman Saya. She was originally the GOD EATERZ codenamed before becoming the GOD EATERZ Ultra to fight off the GOD EATERZ and consumes them. History Ultrawoman Saya Pre-Story She was born from Oracle's life Becoming an Ultrawoman Obtaining the Oracle Sword It was actually supposed to be a trip to New York with some of her new friends, then she and the others got in invited to Juran, for the Parastan's Baby Party. During the party, the Digital Madman Virumious, and his minions attacked. It seemed lost, unti Ultraman Zero and the 'Gamer Giant' Ultrawoman Player appeared to force the enemies to retreat. Player's human son Jason, told her about a weapon he and his mother where searching for. The Oracle Sword. The only thing they know about is, that its hidden in a Game World. Personality She is bloodthirsty GOD EATERZ Ultra, but was gentle to Mari, which she later adopts as her daughter,and the human species. She loves reading cute books like her favorite Yokai Watch: Wakuwaku Nyanderful Days. She can be a wild card, being at some times light hearted and kind and other times cruel and merciless. Profile Stats *'Height': 48 meters *'Weight': 38,000 tons Body Features *'Proto Eye' - *'Gills Head' - *'EATERZ Armor' - *'Color Timer' - Her Color Timer is shaped like a heart. The Color Timer sound is high-pitch version of Agul's Color Timer sound. *'Dra-LOCK Wings' - Forms - Ultrawoman Saya= Ultrawoman Saya The evolution of the GOD EATERZ as her default form. She decides to consume GOD EATERZ in order to become stronger, but she makes the human host go on a frenzy much to Saya's shock. In order to calm her human host, she detransforms back by using GOD Netgear and goes back to GOD Netgear. Techniques *'Devil Hand Claw': Using her right hand, she can slash the enemies or cutting the enemies' soft body part. *'EATERZ's Fang' Special Moves *'Fatal Crossbreak Beam': By raising her arms, she makes a cross line before she make a upside down "T" letter beam. *'Deadly Claw Break' *'Devil-Eye's Fire' Physical Techniques *'Devil Bite' *'Fatal-Dread Knife' Other Techniques *'GOD EATERZ Consume-mation': When the monsters or GOD EATERZ are injured in battle, she uses her both Devil Hand Claw and Devil Bite to consume their monster energy. She able to absorbs monster's energy by using Devil-Eye's Fire. However, the human host goes berserk and frenzy before she goes back inside the GOD Netgear. *'GOD Morph': She can change forms after she absorbs the other GOD EATERZ and gains the ability to evolve into stronger forms. is fiery form of Ultrawoman Saya. This form represents strength and defense. She can control fire to incinerate the enemy. Her fire form first appeared in episode 3 after she absorbs Salamander Butterfly to fight Blackstone Tortoise. Techniques *'Devil Burning Claw' *'Blast Fang' Special Moves *'Blast Heart-Crossbreak Beam' *'Melt-Down Dynamite' Physical Techniques *'Devil Flaming Bite' *'Devil Stingers' Other Techniques *'Heat Absorb': She can absorb heat to power up her fire attacks. - Elect Saya= Elect Saya is lightning form of Ultrawoman Saya. This form represents speed and her Color Timer increases to 8 minutes. She can control the lightning to paralyze the enemies. Her lightning form first appeared in episode 6 after she absorbs Z-Eleking to fight Megastriker. Techniques *'Devil Lightning Claw' *'Storm Fang' Special Moves *'Thunderstorm Crossbreak Beam' Physical Techniques *'Devil Paralyze Bite' *'Devil Thunder Clash' Other Techniques *Electrical recharge: Recharges the colour timer by absorbing electrical energy. - Venomous Saya= Venomous Saya is toxicity form of Ultrawoman Saya. This form represents strength. She can use her poisonous skills to incapacitate the GOD EATERZ for a chance to feed on them. Techniques *'Devil Veno-Claw' Special Moves *'Poisonous Crossbreak Beam' *'Veno Slash' Physical Techniques *'Devil Veno-Bite' Other Techniques *Body Venom: Saya's entire body drips with deadly venom that melts through enemies. }} - Limit Break= Limit Break A form activated by Mari through the use of the GOD Netgear, it removes Saya's biological limits, making her much more powerful in every aspect. In this form, Saya gains a dim but noticable glow. The major drawback to this form is that it halves Saya's remaining time limit. This 'form' can be used in conjunction with other forms. - Serenblade Saya= Serenblade Saya is the special form of Ultrawoman Saya. This form represents of Ultrawoman Serena and the Kaiju. Her special form first appeared in Ultrawoman Saya and the Ultra Fantasy Troop only she given away to Serena on her wrist. Techniques Special Moves *'Hyper Zetton Scissors Beam' *'Eleking Thunderwave Shot' *'Darambia Ground Quake' *'King Joe Shooting Shot' *'Serenblade Crossbreak Fusion Beam' Physical Techniques *'Fusion Blast Shot' - Oracle Armor= Oracle Armor The upgraded form of Ultrawoman Saya after she obtained the Oracle Sword. This form represents of the Oracle Life and she will become an Oracle like the surviving Oracle to Black Gaia. Techniques *'Oracle Sword Attack' Special Moves *'Oracle Crossbreak Slash' Physical Techniques *'Sword Slash' Other Techniques - Oracle Saya= Oracle Saya The final form of Ultrawoman Saya after she absorbed the Oracle Sword. This form was used to defeat Black Gaia's final form, Dark Oracle Gaia. Techniques *'Oracle Shot' Special Moves *'Oracle Crossbreak Ultimatium' Physical Techniques *'Oracle Break' Other Techniques *'Oracle Saya Power Given': An power-giving ray used by Saya to give his amounts of his energy alongside with Nex and Renius to Cosmic to evolve Colorless Type into Omni Type. }} Transformations Gallery ultrawoman_saya_by_sci_fiman2xxx-da5kqk4.png|Ultrawoman Saya early design: Made by Sci fiman2xxx Trivia *The picture was done by Zombiejiger. Category:Female Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultrawoman Saya Continuity Category:Zekons Category:Ultras